creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2016
10:46 wieć jest ok 10:48 Wow 10:48 Nowowoo :3 10:48 c : 10:49 Alice! ^-^ 10:49 mam herbatę mrożonę z lodem 10:49 mrożoną * ;d 10:49 przesadziłem z cukrem 10:50 to dołóż herbaty xd 10:50 A ja sie wlasnie obudzilam 10:52 ta gorącej herbaty do mrożonej 10:52 dobry pomysł :0 10:52 Kuro ♥ 10:53 Fer 10:53 Wincyj lodu 10:54 Nowa <3 10:54 Juz nie masz zarowki na awatarze ♥ 10:55 Niee 10:55 Mam teraz Stocking na avatarze <3 10:56 Co to ;-; 10:56 Cos jak ebola-chan ale ze stocku? ;-; 10:56 http://myanimelist.net/anime/8795/Panty___Stocking_with_Garterbelt 10:58 Ta z fioletowymi wlosami wyglada jak ty, a ta blond jak Ozz ;-; 10:58 No to jest ta z fioletowymi włosami na avatarze u mnie xD 10:59 Ojoj ^^ 11:00 Hn 11:00 Hm* 11:00 Ja ide zjesc sniadanie, pa! ^-^ 11:02 smanczego :D 06:07 Co? 06:08 Podoba mi się słowo "woosah" 06:08 (operate) 06:09 Mogę je powtarzać w kółko C: 06:09 (operator) 06:10 Woosah 06:10 Woosah 06:11 Woosah 06:11 d1 06:13 ayy lmao 06:26 czemu mnie usuwacie 06:27 hej 06:29 <5a696c7578> Elo 06:29 Lag ;-; 06:31 <5a696c7578> jestę nowę 06:31 <5a696c7578> Dziękuję za powitanie ;-; 06:31 Cieszymy się. 06:32 <5a696c7578> widzę 06:32 <5a696c7578> Po co ten chat istnieje, skoro nikt ze sb nie gada? 06:33 Bo istnieje. 06:33 A do tego pisze*. 06:34 <5a696c7578> Po co ten chat istnieje? Bo istnieje. 06:34 A po co żyjemy? Tego też nikt nie wie. 06:35 <5a696c7578> Rozumiem, że teraz wszyscy mają zły humor. 06:35 Nie 06:35 Mam bo nawalam w klawiaturę jak głupia próbując grać. 06:35 c: 06:35 Po prostu nie mamy tematów do rozmowy 06:35 Ot, cała filozofia 06:36 Porozmawiajmy o Faknocu. 06:36 <5a696c7578> jak używać tych emotków? ;-; 06:36 <5a696c7578> Jak je wklejać? 06:36 Na górze masz listę emotikon. 06:36 Derpa robisz c : bez spacji. 06:36 Crejz 06:36 Ja. 06:36 Wypijmy sok z mózgu 06:37 Skoro gadamy o Faknocu 06:38 Użytkownik:Sok z Mózgu Faknoc ? 06:39 <5a696c7578> mogę wiedzieć co to Faknoc? 06:39 * Sajko6622 nalewa 06:39 Zdrówko 06:40 Internet mnie nie lubi 06:40 <5a696c7578> Dziękuję za odpowiedź 06:40 Faknoc to troll który słynie z niekończonych IP. 06:40 <5a696c7578> k 06:41 <5a696c7578> Wgl troszę tutaj nic nie jest ogarnięte ;-; 06:41 Tzn? 06:41 <5a696c7578> nikt nie wie co robić 06:41 Ja wiesz. 06:41 Ja wiesz. 06:41 <5a696c7578> ? 06:41 <5a696c7578> waat 06:42 <5a696c7578> Co to zdanie oznacza ;-; 06:42 Avi wie. 06:42 Tak. 06:42 Ja wiesz. 06:43 <5a696c7578> To po co używacie te zdanie, skoro tylko wy wiecie znaczenie tego zdania? 06:43 Hm. 06:43 Nie wiem. 06:43 <5a696c7578> kek 06:43 Ja nie wiesz/ 06:43 to zdanie* 06:43 <5a696c7578> top kek 06:43 Składnia boli. 06:44 <5a696c7578> Ała 06:44 <5a696c7578> Czmu wszyscy tacy ponurzy 3: 06:45 Cóż, czat jest po to, żeby społeczność naszej Wiki mogła ze sobą popisać. Ale aktualnie każdy jest zajęty czymś innym i/lub nie ma żadnego tematu do rozmów. 06:45 I nie jestem ponura. 06:46 <5a696c7578> To czemu piszesz w taki sposób? 06:47 W jaki? 06:47 Piszę normalnie. 06:47 Bardzo normalnie. 06:47 <5a696c7578> aha no tak 06:47 <5a696c7578> zbyt normalnie ;-; 06:47 To jak mamy pisać? 06:49 <5a696c7578> No ja nigdy w życiu nie pisałem tak 06:49 a co to za numer seryjny na chacie? 06:49 <5a696c7578> w sensie tak spokojnie 06:49 <5a696c7578> tutaj po prostu jest zbyt spokojnie 06:49 Uwierz mi 06:49 Nie jest. 06:50 <5a696c7578> Czmu mam ci wierzyć 06:50 wiesz subskrypcję musisz wykupić do "specjalnego pokoju" 06:50 O, hej Ozzy ^^ 06:50 tam jest zabawy po pachy 06:50 oy rzym 06:50 Nyh/ 06:50 ^^ 06:50 W sumie nie musisz mi wierzyć, ale, hum, jestem tutaj od ponad półtorej roku ;')) 06:50 Niektórzy dłużej. 06:51 <5a696c7578> Ja jestę tutaj od teraz xD 06:51 czekaj czekaj co ty nas tak przesłuchujesz co ? 06:51 Wolę by było spokojnie niż żeby przyszedł troll i zaczął trollować. c: 06:51 <5a696c7578> bo jestem nowy 06:51 Jestem* .v. 06:51 Ja tu jestem jakoś tak 06:51 Z przerwami będą trzy lata 06:51 a regulamin czatu już przeczytałeś 06:51 ? 06:51 <5a696c7578> no nie ;-; 06:51 <5a696c7578> no to zw 06:51 <5a696c7578> idę czytać 06:51 no to na co czekasz 06:51 No to miłej lektury. 06:52 <5a696c7578> nie lubię lektur :( 06:52 uu to szkoda 06:52 Bardzo szkoda. 06:53 tylko nie płacz później jak karę dostaniesz za brak znajomości 06:53 I? Nie znajomość regulaminu nie sprawi, że będziesz zwolniony z przestrzegania go więc śmigaj go czytać bo troszkę Cię polubiłam. 06:53 :P 06:54 rzymek mam heimdigera i już S na nim wbiłem 06:54 XD 06:54 Dodaj, że na ARAMie. 06:54 Na ARAMie miałam Skę Riven, którą nie umiem grać 06:54 Więc elo :P 06:54 bo jestem taka PRo 06:54 i wogóle 06:55 w ogóle* 06:55 No ba, silver 2 here 06:55 O, ładnie Ozz 06:55 drróżyny na LCS sie o mnie bijo 06:55 Ja próbuje wymasterować annie 06:55 x'D 06:55 Bo yi i jaxem średnio gram 06:55 Tak, będę ADC w H2K 06:55 I może blitzcrankiem będę grał 06:55 Już dostałam odpowiednie papiery. 06:55 Może i mam silver 2 06:55 na blitza trzeba skill shooty 06:55 Ale jestem mentalnym czelendżerem, eeloo. 06:56 odpowiednie papiery chyba na bezrobocie 06:56 Nie 06:56 Dobry 06:56 Marsss. Słońce. <3 06:56 nie dobry 06:56 Dobranoc. c: 06:56 Crejzi! 06:57 Najlepsza para na Polskim YT to..? 06:57 06:57 Ty żyjesz! :D 06:57 Sexmasterka i crystal 06:57 Nie. 06:57 <5a696c7578> Przeczytałem 06:57 Hihihi. Kyu ty śmieszku. 06:57 :3 06:57 5a, jak my mamy na Ciebie wołać? :v 06:57 <5a696c7578> I widzę, że od razu się impreza rozkręciła jak wyszedłem ;-; 06:57 <5a696c7578> nwm 06:57 Zboczuch. (lf) 06:57 <5a696c7578> jak chcesz 06:57 Mam pytanie. 06:57 Mars <3 06:58 Więc będziesz trampkiem. 06:58 <5a696c7578> ok 06:58 sandałem 06:58 Bosem. 06:58 <5a696c7578> nie, trampkiem 06:58 Co robisz z wolnym czasem? 06:58 Pójdę bosoo. 06:58 <5a696c7578> już ustalone 06:58 hugo bosem 06:58 Fobo <3 s 06:58 Butem szklanką 06:58 <3 06:58 Pierogi? 06:58 Pójdę trampkiem, pójdę trampkiem i tymbarkiem. 06:58 kaloszem 06:58 Bo pisanie "nie wiem" musi być bardzo długie, skoro skracasz to słówko do "nwm" 06:59 Pierogi. (sir) 06:59 <5a696c7578> dokładnie 06:59 kluski 06:59 <5a696c7578> Pierogi 06:59 <5a696c7578> skuter 06:59 Ja nie wiem jak większość z was ale nie lubię jak ktoś pisze "sb", "cb"... ._. 06:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er6SfQ5v0_M 06:59 Frugo. 06:59 kluski 06:59 Ct 06:59 Cr. 06:59 Avi me too. ^^ 06:59 adc 07:00 <5a696c7578> Pycha 07:00 Ar. 07:00 Kc 07:00 C rb p rbc? c: 07:00 Be. 07:00 <5a696c7578> wat r u doin 07:00 <5a696c7578> rn 07:00 <5a696c7578> m8 07:00 Nwm co zrb jtr na obiad. 07:00 Dobra 07:00 staph. 07:00 Prg. 07:00 <5a696c7578> pls 07:00 <5a696c7578> k 07:00 Ok 07:00 <5a696c7578> :v 07:00 "Jak rozbudzić czat". 07:01 <5a696c7578> Wesoły poradnik 07:01 Rozdział 1: 07:01 <5a696c7578> Poradnik uśmiechu 07:01 Jak skutecznie czat. 07:01 kluski są dobre samotnie je jej je kaj ten rym 07:01 W ogóle 07:01 Poradnik Avi. 07:01 Moje opowiadanie wygrało ten śmieszny konkurs 07:01 na Wiki Karu 07:01 x'D 07:01 <5a696c7578> hue 07:01 Brawo. 07:01 nie hue 07:01 I nie wiem, co mam myśleć. 07:02 <5a696c7578> śmiechom nie byłó końca. 07:02 saturacje zostaw w spokoju 07:02 Prowo? c: 07:02 Szukam sobie ładnych zdjęć oczek a tam nic. 07:02 >wstaw dla jaj opowiadanie 07:02 >wygraj śmieszny konkurs, bo Karu zgłosił Twe opowiadanie 07:02 <5a696c7578> spróbuję 07:03 A tak niedawno nienawidził Cię i Banan bo się przyjaźnicie/przyjaźniłyście. 07:03 Kuro, Karu się podlizuje ;-; 07:03 No dokładnie 07:03 Zresztą ostatnio na mnie znowu pojechał jak byłam na HPW x'D 07:03 A moja pasta wygrała w głosowaniu. yay 07:03 Wiesz, czemu? 07:03 c; 07:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZuFsI-bttM 07:03 Karu dał mi moda bez dyskusji z innymi administratorami. c: 07:03 Bo Hajs i ja się przyjaźnimy x'D 07:03 Bo oddychałaś? 07:03 <5a696c7578> orki z poznania 07:04 Btw Crej 07:04 Jaki masz nick? 07:04 o/ 07:04 W sensie? :b 07:04 :v 07:04 Witaj Panie Alicjo 07:04 w lolu 07:04 hej 07:04 o/ 07:04 Hm. To sekret tylko dla takich noobów jak ja. .v. 07:38 Łoeeoo 07:38 c; 07:39 idź edytować xd 07:39 Przed chwilą to robiłem. 07:39 ;-; 07:39 kolejna shitpasa o proy 07:39 yhhh 07:40 proxy* pasta* 07:40 >:C 07:41 C;< 07:41 Marsss. 07:41 o/ 07:41 Aviii 07:41 rrr 07:42 witajcie wy, którzy przybyliście. 07:42 <5a696c7578> (rfrog) 07:42 8o 07:43 Zapytam raz jeszcze. Był Nos? 07:43 <5a696c7578> kto to 07:43 Nie 07:43 Miałem chama zasiekać. 07:43 Ignorowany modad. * 07:43 Czymu? 07:44 .v 07:44 Nie twoja rzecz. 07:44 .v. 07:45 Niedługo wrócę. 07:45 <5a696c7578> wrum wrum 07:45 Bywaj. 07:45 c" 07:45 c: 07:46 Trinkiłinki 07:46 był Nos. 07:46 :o 07:46 Okłamałam Modada 07:46 D1 07:46 Sajko! 07:46 <5a696c7578> rzuca nim 07:46 xd 07:46 <5a696c7578> łiłułiłu 07:46 rifleks of szachista 07:47 d1 07:47 Satelito jak mogłaś? 07:47 Nie wiem ;-; 07:47 Aśtmu! 07:47 no wiesz co sajko 07:47 idziesz do pierdla 07:47 marsz 07:47 Tak jakoś mi się wymskło ;-; 07:47 Hexałkę. 07:47 nieee 07:47 Kyrałkę 07:47 , 07:47 ` 07:47 o 07:48 Marsiuk się przywitał :[[]]oooo 07:48 ? 07:48 ; 07:48 ;v 07:48 Hey 07:48 http://screenshot.sh/ouEAtXHb7vOt0 07:49 <5a696c7578> nudy 07:50 <5a696c7578> może ktoś ze mną pogadać? 07:50 <5a696c7578> najlepiej Avi 07:50 <5a696c7578> bo ją lubię :3 07:50 * MaRsHuK gada z 5a696c7578 07:50 <5a696c7578> a ona chyba lubi trampki 07:50 <5a696c7578> co 07:50 <5a696c7578> ok 07:50 ;3 07:50 <5a696c7578> gadam z tb 07:51 <5a696c7578> yay 07:51 http://screenshot.sh/ouZb020dj4KYN 07:51 <5a696c7578> tobą* 07:51 Yay! 07:51 <5a696c7578> żeby nie było skrótów xD 07:51 <5a696c7578> ok 07:51 <5a696c7578> to o czym gadamy? 07:51 * Sajko6622 gra Metal Crusher na kazoo 07:52 <3 07:52 <5a696c7578> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXg35Kv7oyw 07:52 mam fryndzla na nosie 07:52 lol 07:52 <5a696c7578> wiem, że to nie to xD 07:52 O pierdołach? c: 07:52 <5a696c7578> k 07:52 <5a696c7578> o ToiletPaperTale? xD 07:53 Hmmm 07:53 moja moc się kończy 07:53 tracę sygnał z Waszym światem 07:53 bywajcie 07:53 <5a696c7578> o nie! 07:54 <5a696c7578> aha to moja mama cię ukroiła 07:54 <5a696c7578> będziemy jeść :D 07:54 Kurde 07:54 <5a696c7578> co 07:54 Bywj. 07:54 Nic net mi padł 07:55 Co to ToiletPaperTale? .v. 07:55 <5a696c7578> k 07:55 <5a696c7578> Undertale 07:55 <5a696c7578> tylko ja tak mówię bo to śmiesznie brzmi xD 07:55 Ok 07:56 Papyrus to śmieć. 07:56 c: 07:56 No śmieć, bo mnie nie chciał 07:56 <5a696c7578> Papirus Winiary 07:56 Bezguście. 07:56 (captcha) 07:56 Spathethic! 07:57 <5a696c7578> Jak się z nim umówiłem na randkę (no homo) to zupełnie o niej zapomniałem i se poszedłem dalej xD 07:57 a dobra idę bo zdechnę 07:57 na łaka 07:57 <5a696c7578> zepsułem grę 07:57 Triggred! 07:58 <5a696c7578> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmEDkd2Mzgs 08:00 <5a696c7578> jesteś? 08:00 cześć 08:00 Jestem 08:00 <5a696c7578> cześć 08:00 Elo 08:01 xd 09:28 A co Ci złego zrobili? 09:29 dobra ja się zwijam 09:29 czołem o/ 09:29 * Adam Bounafiff uderza czołem 09:32 Piniaq umarł. 09:32 Adam postradał zmysły.. 09:32 Jest cudownie. 09:33 Na szczęście mam własną emotkę. (petyr) 09:33 Przepraszam, próbuję jakoś wymyślić jak nie złamać pędzli w czasie podróży. 09:34 Zadałem Ci pytanie. 09:35 No i mamy całą familię. 09:35 o boshe piniak 09:35 jak tam lol? 09:35 Meh, nie działa. 09:35 Master, po prostu nie toleruję tego miejsca. 09:36 uuu wrócisz z wakacji to się naprawi 09:36 Jeśli wrócę. xD 09:36 Dziadziuś znowu gadał o jakiś tabletkach. 09:36 x'DD 09:36 Dobra, ja spadam. 09:37 Bywajcie. 09:37 Nasz dziadziu? 09:37 (petyr) 09:37 Ozz 09:37 Nq. 09:37 gdzie? 09:37 bo ja słyszałem że w Lola pogrywasz 09:37 kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał 09:37 Yup. 09:37 to lol gra we mnie 09:37 kuamstwo 09:37 Piniak. 09:37 to Modad gra w LoLa 09:37 Dostałam bransoletkę. 09:38 Gratulacje? 09:38 .v. 09:38 Próbuję spakować jakoś moją Biblię. 09:38 bo ja ogólnie zaraz Plat IV 09:38 Jutro jedziesz? 09:38 Tak. 09:38 Mama też jedzie? 09:39 Adam, nie wiem czy gratulować Ci czy współczuć braku życia prywatnego. :v 09:39 Kuro, tak. 09:39 Tata będzie miał wesołe życie bez was. 09:39 Gomez zostaje. 09:39 WIęc nie. 09:39 Bombel 09:39 Nie będzie miał. xD 09:39 . 09:39 kto nie wie co znaczy słowo "kajet" 09:40 ? 09:40 "kajecik" 09:40 idź się zabij 09:40 ten pan 09:40 ^^ten pan 09:40 * Azazel Lacharses pokazuje język 09:40 Jak żyć 09:41 przeprowadzać wymianę gazową. 09:41 ha wygrałem 09:41 ♥ 09:42 Piniaak. 09:42 Pinia <3 09:43 Pinia, Master mnie molestuje, pomocy ;-; 09:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdRyAVsWVJ0 09:44 polecam 09:44 .v. 09:44 Kuro 09:44 ? 09:44 mogę dostać własną emotkę? 09:44 Jaką? 09:44 Germanballa 09:44 (faknoc) 09:44 Kuro ♥ 09:45 Meeh 09:45 i będziesz nią spamował tak jak modad 09:45 Jutro o tym pogadamy 09:45 k 09:45 Nowa ♥ 09:45 Co siem 09:45 Dziejem siem? 09:45 ☼ 09:45 Kuro oczekuj jutro lajwa na snapie. ;/// 09:45 k 09:47 zabijcie mnie 09:49 Co zrobic gdy *ktos* chce mnie spalic? 09:49 wezwij Pan światła 09:49 ponieważ noc jest mroczna i pełna terroru 09:50 *Pana 09:50 wzywałeś 09:50 nie ciebie 09:50 ty jesteś golgotan 09:51 Xd 09:51 Ozz 09:51 cu? 09:51 podaj nazwę przywoływacza 09:51 Panie Ozzie, jak mam sie do pana zwracac panie Ozzie, 09:51 ?* 09:52 ja cie mam w znajomych jarmanie 09:52 wut 09:52 O_O 09:52 Ozz 09:52 ten Ozz. 09:52 XD XD 09:52 lol. 09:52 XD 09:53 teraz wiem czemu niespełna po miesiącu masz moda 09:53 . 09:53 Czemu 09:53 (lf) 09:53 Ooo 09:53 Bo ma ladna nazwe przywolywacza? ^-^ 09:54 za zasługi dostałem 09:54 taa...(lf) 09:54 Moja skora wyglada jak plastelina 09:56 ale że co? 09:56 No to że ty jesteś Ozzem od Kuro. 09:57 xD DD 09:57 Geniusz. 09:57 XD 09:57 normalnie jaki domyślny 09:57 XD 09:57 Platyny tak majo. 09:58 PiniaPinia♥ 09:58 zaćmienie mózgu XD 09:58 Hej. 09:58 Pinia, czytales FUTU.RE? ;-; 09:58 Yay ♥ 09:58 Nie. 09:59 Co to jest 09:59 Ja nie wiem 09:59 :c 09:59 Eh 09:59 Dobranoc, milej nocy 09:59 Ej 10:00 FUTU.RE jest od tego z Metro. 10:00 Ah. 10:00 ;WWWWW; 10:00 No tak. 10:00 I Ty tego jeszcze nie czytałaś? 10:00 Ale nie. 10:00 Nah. 10:00 KuroKuro♥ 10:00 Nie kojarzę faktów. 10:00 ♥ 10:00 Zawsze w Ciebie wierzylam ♥ 10:00 Jak się robi pakowanie? 10:00 Ona to wyszukiwała, pewność over 9000. 10:01 ;-; 10:01 Nie 10:01 Czytałam kawałek. 10:01 ♥ 10:01 Ja jestem na 18 rozdziale ^^ 10:01 To jest jakieś niepoważne, nie wiem spakować rzeczy do skóry. 10:01 21 ;-; 10:01 Czo 10:02 Czemu chcesz pakowac rzeczy do skory? 10:02 Ale ogolnie pakuje sie wkladajac jedna rzecz w druga ;-; 10:03 nie wiem gdzie* 10:03 Nie wytzymam miesiaca bez peelingów, maseczek i kremikowania. D: 10:05 Co 10:05 ;----; 10:05 Uuu. 10:05 Piniak się wkopał. 10:05 Err 10:05 Ja ten, wyjde oknem 10:05 Sorcia no. 10:05 O piękno trzeba dbać. 10:06 A jeśli masz AZS to tym bardziej. xD 10:06 Za bardzo mi się nudzi. ;v 10:06 Sterydy właśnie! 10:06 piniak jest "metro"seksualny 10:06 Jestem metrem. 10:06 warszawskim metrem 10:06 XD 10:06 Dla mnie najwiekszym dbaniem o skore jest... posmarowanie czyms nozek jak je gole zeby nie wygladac jak faun/szampon/to cos pod prysznic ;----; 10:07 Co Ty wiesz o dbaniu o skórę. xD 10:07 A czytales metro2035? ;w; 10:07 Nic ;-; 10:07 Początek. 10:07 Mam na półce. 10:08 Ojojoj 10:09 A "Witajcie w Rosji" to... taki zbior opowiadan, takich srednio powiazanych ze soba czy cos popsulam? ;-; 10:09 Mam. 10:10 O co Ty pytasz, młoda. xD 10:10 No bo nie ogarniam :c 10:10 I nie jestem mloda! 10:10 Mam 14 lat, jestem dorosla! 10:10 ^^ 10:10 http://img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/a3jjdq7_460sv.mp4 10:11 Co to ;-; 10:11 jeszcze mleko masz pod nosem 10:11 Jeszcze masz mleko pod nosem. 10:11 xD 10:11 piwo 10:11 Xd 10:11 Mam uczulenie na mleko ;-; 10:11 Ostatnio umieralam po wypiciu szklanki ;-; 10:12 .v. 10:12 ciesz się że nie na latex 10:13 Ekhm khm... 10:14 Piniuś 10:14 Chodź grać w lola. 10:14 XD 2016 07 03